This invention relates to providing improved turf aerator core-cleaning systems. Further, this invention relates to providing a system for improved collection of turf-cores extracted during the process of turf aeration. More specifically, this invention relates to the collection of turf-cores produced from the use of a turf-core aerating machine, most typically used on lawns, golf course greens and fairways.
Typically, golf course fairways and greens are aerated to provide a healthier more lush turf. Over time and with use, soils have a tendency to compact, especially those soils with higher clay content. Compact soils have less pore space and increased density, resulting in lower soil-oxygen levels as well as decreased water and nutrient movement. Compaction smothers turf, making it less tolerant to stress and more susceptible to weeds, insect infestation and disease. Most soil compaction problems in turf occur just below turf's surface, in the top three inches of soil. Compaction is especially prevalent in clay-based soils. Sandy or drier soils are more resistant to compaction. Core aeration removes a small core or “plug” of soil from the ground, leaving a hole in turf. In general, core aeration improves turf-growing conditions near the surface by loosening soil and reducing thatch. This is the typical choice for residential and commercial turf care.
There are multiple aerator machines available to perform such aeration, for example, core-aeration machines made by Ryan, John Deere and Toro companies.
Most typically, the core-aeration machine removes a cylindrical plug of turf and soil utilizing a series of mechanical core extractors, typically providing about six core removals per square foot with a typical depth of about three inches. The core-aeration machine may be self-propelled (known as a walk-behind) or pulled behind a secondary vehicle, typically a tractor.
In operation, the core-aeration machine moves (or is pulled) along the turf in a relatively straight line much like mowing. The core-aeration machine punches out cores of turf and the extracted cores typically are discharged behind the core-aeration machine. Typically, the cores are raked up into piles by hand and are hauled away for re-mulching. Such raking and hauling can be extremely time consuming and costly. For example, it typically takes nine to eleven workers from one to two days to aerate an eighteen (18) hole golf course green.
Therefore, a need exists for a core-cleaning machine accessory that easily collects and dispenses the turf-cores for collection.